Bloodstone
by Sakura-Revolution
Summary: Kimblee story. Let's just say, a philosopher's stone is not always where you'd think review to continue this story Fourth chappie up
1. Chapter One, In Armstrong's room

Kimblee quietly combed his hair, watching the small stones that came out when he did. This comb, it wasn't exactly useful, stones were only worth money after all, and he had no need for it, but it was the only one he had right now. He was sick of hiding, but what Archer said, went… and he was too old to unlearn what he had known since childhood He finished, and wrapped his hair, then swept the stones into his had, staring at them. They were round and white, pearls, or perhaps opals, he had never had any looked at, so he didn't know, he dropped them out the window and put away the comb. Someone was walking in the hall, and clanking like crazy. That Elric brother? The one in the armor? He shrugged and went to the door.

A lackey tried to make him go back into the room, and Kimblee sighed, figuring he'd play along. But soon his patience was done, and he just got ready to blow him up. It was then that he heard the yelling, and turned just in time to see Marta trying to jump him with her knife. He grinned, this would be fun. Soon he was being held, and could watch Marta's knife as the two vied for control. He looked over at Al, and laughed.

"You gonna let her kill me?' He asked sweetly. Al ran and grabbed Martel, and Kimblee turned the lackey into a bomb.

The fighting took only ten minutes, from Alphonse's first kick, to when Mustang stepped in, and Kimblee felt sick, he was bleeding, but pleased… death was getting closer by the minute. He limped back to the room Tucker was in, and was met there by the fuehrer. He was told about his secret mission, and then the man left. Kimblee sighed, then turned and looked at Tucker. He was quiet and Kimblee shrugged.

"Prepare them… I'm going to go get a breath of fresh air." he said simply, and went up stairs. He was just in time to see Marta's death. He quietly leaned against the wall until the fuehrer left, then walked out and lifted Alphonse's head.

"Hey! Kimblee, what are you…" He stopped as Kimblee lifted himself to peer down into the hole. He sighed.

"Alphonse… Let me have her." he said, and Al was surprised to hear some sort of emotion making his voice shake.

"Why?" he finally managed to whisper. Kimblee shook his head.

"Just let me… I might be able to help…" he said, and Al allowed him to lift Marta out. Her throat was nearly severed, but she was breathing slightly, and Kimblee carried her off, leaving a trail of blood.


	2. Chapter Two, in which there are memories

A/N: To the dear person who said if I kept the chappies comming they'd keep reviewing... is that a promise? grin

_"Kimmie?" Marta blinked when the thin teen started to cry. It had been a long day, boot camp was something most alchemists were exempt from, but for some reason, he was still there, and the barracks were unisex, so she had a bunk across from his. He had been mostly quiet the entire time he was there, but suddenly he had broken down and was sobbing. She slipped off her bunk, and smiling went over to touch his shoulder. He turned to her and she gasped, there was blood dripping from a cut on one palm, and his left seal, which she had never seen up close, was distorted by the cut. She touched it gingerly, and he screamed._

_"Oh come on, that couldn't have hurt that bad…" She blinked, then looked down, and realized the black marks were made over deep scars, in the same shape. "Your seals…. Are scars?" She asked. He shook his head._

_"Birthmarks."_

Kimblee shook his head and looked around the hall, Martel's blood was coming too fast, and his shirt wouldn't soak it up for much longer, and a trail would be disastrous. He knocked on the first door, and Alex Louis Armstrong came to the door, then frowned and started to shut it, he was tired and Kimblee with a dead body was not what he wanted to dream about. Kimblee moved his foot into the doorway.

"Please, let me in, she'll die soon if I can't get a place to…" he stopped, and in his usual emotionless voice continued. "Let me in." Armstrong made a face.

"No. These are my rooms, and I don't have to let you…" But Kimblee had already ducked under his arm and entered, carrying the body over to his couch, which he looked at, then sighed.

"I need to use your room… the blood can be cleaned easier there." he said, and Armstrong made a face.

"Can't you do whatever it is you do, in your **own **rooms?" He asked, and Kimblee sighed,

"No time… I have to stop the hemeraging before she dies." He was back in the soft voice he had used before, and Armstrong wondered what the hell it was that got into him, back in Ishbal. He had been crazy all the time, of course, but Kimblee had once been almost friendly. Armstrong walked and opened the door to his room, and was remined of another time like this one, when Kimblee had come running with young woman, with long blonde hair…

_"Please, move!" Kimblee yelled, he was covered in blood, his eyes wild and scared. The woman inhis arms was drenched in blood from a head wound, and seemd unconscious. Armstrong moved and Kimblee ran in, laying the woman on the first bunk he came to, Alex's._

_"Please, Diane, wait!" he whispered to her, and he flickered her yes, then shut them again, he was shaking, and clapped his hands, then laid them in her head, and the wound shut. Alex's eye went wide, this alchemy was not Kimblee's… was it? Kimblee's eye went dull suddenly and he stood._

_"She's dead… along with my humanity he said in a new voice… one devoid of emotion._


	3. Chapter Three, In which Kimblee talks

Marta opened her eyes and saw Kimblee, she wondered if this was hell. Kimblee was leaning over her, and he put his hands on her chest, making her wound start to clot over. She pushed him away.

"Stop… alchemy will kill it…" She whispered, and Kimblee took a long look at her stomach.He knew she and Law had been all over each other… He sighed and moved his hands.

"Marta… honey you are gonna die." he said, and she made a face.

"But I have to kill you first." She hissed, and Kimblee smiled. He gently stroked her hair.

"Fear not, you'll have your chance… we just have to use something baby friendly. He put a hand to his ribcage, and began to

unbutton his shirt. Armstrong thought he was going to use it as a bandage, but his eyes went wide when Kimblee began to push his long slender fingers into the space between one rib and the next.

"Kimblee!"

Marta watched in quiet horror as Kimblee's long fingers delved into his own flesh, pushing between his ribs and pulling. But what came out, was not pink lung, or even meat, what came out was a shinning stone, that Marta could see a shine of power.

She began to shiver.

"Kimblee… please Kimblee" She said, and he understood, and started to explain.

"When the city near Ishbal was turned into fodder for the philosopher's stone, one woman survived the ordeal, and there in the sand gave birth… the child was unlike any other seen, with eyes of the sun, and skin like the moon… no stone was ever found, because it was this child…" Kimblee sadly looked at the stone in his palm. "The child was ordered to die… but was taken by a man… taken to a little town, where a woman with twin daughters took pity on him, then turned him out when he grew." He stopped and ran the stone carefully over Marta's wound. It closed. He then looked at the stone and tossed it over his shoulder. It hit the floor and Armstrong picked it up, then gasped and dropped it. It left a pink burn on his fingertips.

"They burn." Kimblee said, and stood up, walking past Armstrong and out.

"She'll live… don't let her been seen, will ya?" He left.

A/N: This is the end... should I keep going?

I have a lot more I'd like to do, but I don't wanna waste time if no one will read it.

Review if you like.


	4. Chapter Four, In which I was half asleep

A/N: I wasn't going to continue this, but that last review made me glow, and lo and behold, my Kimblee muse was back.

Kimblee- Worship me.

Me- Uh... anyways, enjoy.

Marta slowly twisted the long strand of her hair around her fingers while she half listened to Armstrong, who was trying to sort out Kimblee's recent actions.

"He's usually very cruel… but he saved your life… and he used to be a…" Armstrong abruptly stopped, and wiped a tear that had unbidden jumped to his eyes. Marta blinked and looked at him.

"Used to be a what?" She asked, and Armstrong blinked, then suddenly nodded.

"I forgot, you didn't know him during the war…. He had healing powers… often was the one people went to with their wounds… not wanting Marcoh to use his stones on them… at the time those stones were very mysterious, and mystery breeds fear. Kimblee wasn't threatening then… he hadn't lost his mind." Armstrong sighed. "Although it was only a matter of time before he did. He was never stable… I can't say he was. He would take great joy in the killing of his enemy, and would take souvenirs, usually just a coin, or even a ring from a dead body's finger. He used to send them home to his wife." Armstrong stopped, as Marta's eyes gave him a questioning look. "Yes, he had a wife… tiny creature." He stopped and fingered his curl of hair, then sighed.

"Wow… I guess I never thought of Kimblee as the type to…" Marta stopped, not sure if she wanted to finish that. Armstrong's eye went hard.

"he was a different person then… he lost all humanity. And I suspect saving you had nothing to do with his kindness either." Armstrong sighed. "Kimblee is hard to understand…"

"he betrayed the people who trusted and relied on him." Marta interrupted. Alex sighed again.

"He has no conscience, no heart, and as far as I can tell, no sense of right and wrong… But for some reason he risked his life to protect you…" Armstrong stopped. "He must believe for some reason you must live…"

"So I can kill him…" Marta said softly, and Armstrong sighed.

"I wouldn't be in the least surprised if that was his reason."

Kimblee- and leave the authoress a little treat in her reviews, to see more of me!


End file.
